The Great Big Merlin Sing Along
by the-mysterious-scribe
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin :   Probably rubbish but it was really fun to make x


**1.**

Just a small town boy, livin' in a lonely world

He took the midnight train goin' to Camelot…

Just a city boy, born and raised in a castle

He took the midnight train goin' to Camelot…

A prince in a smokey room

A smell of Gaius and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on...

Servants waiting, up and down the courtyard

Their shadows searching in the night

candles people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the castle.

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice,

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to save the king…

Oh, the legend never ends

It goes on and on and on and on.

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

candles people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

candles people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

candles people,

**~oOo~**

**2.**

* * *

><p>Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me<p>

I think they're O.K.

If they don't give me proper credit

I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead

But they can't see the light, that's right

'Cause the boy with the cold hard gold

Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

Living in a medieval world

And I am a medieval girl

You know that we are living in a medieval world

And I am a medieval girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance

That's all right with me

If they can't raise my interest then I

Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but

I don't let them play

Only boys who save their pennies

Make my rainy day, 'cause they are

Living in a medieval world [medieval]

Living in a medieval world

Boys may come and boys may go

And that's all right you see

Experience has made me rich

And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's

A medieval , a medieval , a medieval , a medieval world

Living in a medieval world [medieval ]

Living in a medieval world…

**~oOo~**

**3.**

* * *

><p>It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark<p>

Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes

You're paralyzed…

'Cause this is Merlin, Merlin night

And no one's gonna save you from the griffin about to strike

You know it's Merlin, Merlin night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Merlin tonight

You hear the portcullis slam and realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, Gwen!

But all the while you hear the afanc creeping up behind

You're out of time…

'Cause this is Merlin, Merlin night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, Gwen

Merlin, Merlin night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Merlin tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escaping the jaws of the army this time

(They're open wide)

This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's witches closing in on every side

They will possess you unless you change that spell on your tongue

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah

All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen

I'll make you see

That this is Merlin, Merlin night

'Cause I can thrill you more than any prince would ever dare try

Merlin, Merlin night

So let me hold you tight and share a

Killer, diller, chiller, Merlin here tonight

'Cause this is Merlin, Merlin night

Gwen, I can thrill you more than any prince would ever dare try

Merlin, Merlin night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, Merlin, ow!

Magic falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize your kingdom-hood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'

Merlin night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air

The magic of forty thousand years

And grizzly wraths from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the Merlin.

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was that? I'm not sure if I'll continue but I might if people like it. Let me know what you think, I know it's not the best, but I was really bored and it was fun to make : ) Sorry if someone has already had this idea, if this is the case please contact me and I will remove xxx<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>1. MerlinXArthur<strong>

**2. About Gwen (I love Gwen, don't kill me. But she has kissed everyone!)**

**3. Merlin as in the TV show title : ) not the character- just to clarify ; D **


End file.
